Caminando en el tiempo
by Ayumi22
Summary: En un futuro el llamado de la sangre hara que dos hermanas se encuentres.....Una enamorad de Naruto la otra de un amigos. Trios,celos y malentendidosespero q les guste tanto como a mi nn y por favor dejen revis nn


Caminando en el tiempo

Prologo

Aclaraciones: Pues aquí Itachi san es papà de dos lindas niñas pero el y su esposa deciden separar a sus hijas por la mas pequeña que es Ayumi es la recarnacion de un demonio y su hermana mayor que es Himeno es la recarnacion de un angel... y asi Itachi separo a sus hijas para que Ayumi nunka pudiera alimentarse de la sangre de Himeno y para que himeno no sacara su poder angelical a su maximo poder y asi tambien evitavan que Ayumi y himeno se hicieran mas fuertes.

_En un dia lluvioso……Hace mas de 3 años unos padres desiden separar a sus dos hijas únicas con la esperanza de que una de ellas que poseía un monstro en su interior no contaminara a su otra hija……_

_Aquellos jóvenes padres decidieron abandonar su aldea de origen y partía hacia la aldea de la niebla, sin imaginar que pronto aquellos caminos se cruzarían de nuevo_

00ooo00oo

Naruto, Sakura y la nueva integrante del equipo Himeno salieron para entrenar con Naruto y Sakura y asi ellos la invitan a su misiòn pero mientras caminaban directo a la aldea de la niebla como para toparse con una chica muy mal herida quien al ver a Naruto se trataba de alejar de el pero por sus heridas no podia dar un paso, himeno ve que la pequeña le tiene miedo a Naruto y se decide hablar con ella.

-Que demonios haces Naruto….-grito la pelirosa al rubio quien de un solo golpe salió disparado unos cuantos metros.-

-Sakura chan…… –susurro Naruto con unos cuantos moretones. A las demás chicas les salió una gotita-

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto la chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas.-

No te lastimaremos………-volvió a decir.- deja que Sakura san te revise……

-Espera, no te muevas –ordeno la joven a Sakura. La chica solo respondió un si con la cabeza.- Himeno san podrías traerme la venda que esta en mi mochila…..

-Claro….-respondió ella.-

-¿¡Que demonios te paso, ttebayo!? –pregunto el rubio curioso.-

-Yo……-dijo de repente aquella joven herida.-

-¿Quién te abra atacado? –Pregunto de repente Sakura mientras le dada otro golpe al rubio- aparta que la asustas……

-Aquí tienes las vendas Sakura san….

-Oh, gracias Himeno san….. ¿Estas bien Naruto chan? –Pregunto con preocupación al joven rubio por el tremendo chichón.-

-Si, he soportado peores cosas

-Que has dicho Naruto…….-respondió Sakura mientras se crujía los dedos.-

-Gomenesaiiiiiiii…….-dijo a modo disculpa Naruto. A la joven herida le salió otra gota al ver un grupo tan singular.-

-¿Cómo es que te llamas? –Pregunto himeno.-

- Etto y-yo m-me ll-lla-mo A-yu-mi- dijo la chica un poco asustada con la vista puesta en sus propios pies ante la pregunta de himeno.

-Ayu chan ¿¡quien te ataco!? ¿Donde están tus padres?- preguntaba un curioso rubio a la pequeña.-

La pequeña solo empezó a llorar al recordar que ella solo vivia con una extraña familia que ni siquiera la atendia bien, recordó como fueron asesinados y ella era la unica sobreviviente de esa aldea pero al ver que el rubio se iba acercando un pequeño temblor apareció en ella, con suma dificultad se levanto para alejarse de ellos. Ella no lo demostraba pero estaba muy asustada, _"Que demonios hago, los mato o no los mato"_ de decía a si misma.

-NARUTO!! Mira lo que hisiste Baka – dijo la pelirosa mientras le da otro golpe en la cabeza.-

-¡Sakura-chan! no le hice nada malo como para que reaccione así –contesto el rubio con la mira fija en su compañera sakura.

-Sakura san, Naruto chan, creo que la pequeña se esta escapando –dijo de repente himeno al ver al jovencita huyendo de aquella discusión.-

La joven Ayumi al sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda cayo hincada en el suelo, la pelirosa aprovecho la oportunidad para poder acercarse a ella sin iniciar una batalla innecesaria; sin embargo la joven ella se levanto con la mirada fría, con suma rapidez se posiciono en el cuello de Sakura con un kunai en mano.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces temee!? –grito desesperado el rubio.-

-¡¡Cálmate Naruto!! Ella solo esta asustada –exclamo Sakura-

Sakura miro de reojo a la joven de nombre Ayumi, poco a poco sintió que su conciencia estaba siendo controlada por una fuerza desconocida para ella, su cuerpo se empezó a mover solo.

A la pequeña le empezaron a salir unos pequeños colmillo, su cabello se empezó a erizar, y su chakra se elevo de una manera asombrosa.

Naruto y Himeno miraba con asombro aquella pequeña transformación……

-¿¡Quién demonios eres!? –Pregunto exasperado el Uzumaki.-

La joven miro aquel cuello blanco, aquel pequeño hilo de sangre hecho por el contacto del kunai así que sus apenas razones de humanidad fueran desapareciendo.

"Maldición, quiero probarla" dijo Ayumi dentro de si. "Necesito probarla, la necesito, ¡¡Ahora!!".

Un bushin de Naruto apareció detrás de ella, con fuerza le tomo del cuello. Sakura despertó de aquel transe mientras caía al suelo, himeno la tomo con rapidez mientras se posicionaban en lo alto de aquella copa de aquel árbol.

-Sera mejor que me sueltes, si no quieres morir humano –resonó aquella voz oscura y hueca mientras unos ojos rojos aparecían en aquella joven frágil y de carácter introvertido.-

Naruto atravesó una de sus heridas, haciéndola sangrar más de lo normal.

-Maldición –susurro la joven antes de desmayarse.-

-¿Esta bien Sakura san? –Pregunto himeno.-

-Si, solo………no entiendo……………esos ojos, juro que he visto esos ojos……..-se pregunto sakura mientras miraba los ojos violetas de su compañera.-

-Sera mejor hacer que la Hokage la revise –sugirió Himeno.- Naruto chan, estas bien…….-pregunto la chico al joven que en esos momentos traía en su espalda a la joven herida.-

-Sera mejor movernos……..-ordeno Naruto.-

-Haii, Naruto chan, crees que este bien Ayumi chan –pregunto curiosa himeno.- mira que esta sangrando mas de lo normal –sugirió la joven al ver aquella sangre cubrir las vendas.-

-Mmm, no lo se pero se lo merecia por atacar asi a Sakura chan, ttebayo!! –exclamo con enojo el rubio.-

-Naruto, ella no me hizo nada de gravedad no te preocupes tanto –comento la pelirosa.- Así que tranquilízate….

-Yo solo me preocupo mucho ti Sakura chan -comento Naruto mientras inflaba sus mejillas.-

-Vale, vale………-dijo Sakura mientras un pequeño suspiro salía de su boca.-

-Chicos, detengámonos un momento a descansar por favor –pidió himeno.-

-Esta bien descansemos –contesto Naruto mientras depositaba ala joven en aquel tronco viejo.- Sakura chan tu te quedas cerca de himeno yo cuido de esta niña

-Pero, Naruto ya estoy –Sakura señalo la pequeña herida en su cuello.- bien mira no es para tanto fue solo rasguño que me hizo – Sakura insistió mientras de nueva cuenta se acercaba hacia la joven recostada.-

-Sakura san, mejor obedezca a Naruto chan –dijo seria Himeno.-

-Solo descansen ¡¡maldición!!-grito el Uzumaki alterado por el comportamiento de Sakura.-

Naruto se recostó a un lado de la joven. Suspiro cansado. Tomo aquella manta y la puso encima de ambos. _"Solo espero que no piense que soy un pervertido, ttebayo"._

Himeno miro de reojo al joven rubio. Un pequeño carmesí surgió ante la idea de ser ella quien compartiera aquella manta y no aquella joven desconocida.

Sakura miro con curiosidad aquella escena. _"Ese tonto"_ se dijo a si misma.

00ooo00

Himeno se movía de un lado para otro. _"Maldita sea, no puedo dormir"_. Se levanto de un solo movimiento. Suspiro

-¿Himeno chan que te ocurre? –pregunto curioso el rubio ante la mirada de la chica de ojos violetas.-

-Pues………….no, podemos caminar, no tengo sueño –sugirió Himeno con un tono tierno.-

-Pero, sakura chan y……..no la podemos dejar sola –dijo Naruto mientras posaba su vista azul en la joven pelirrosa.-

- Sakura, Sakura siempre Sakura, que te sepas que hay mas chicas aquí, que solo Sakura chan –exclamo himeno con celos.-

-Yo…….-dijo con sonrojo el joven.-

-Da igual – la chica se puso de pie.- voy a caminar……..-himeno se perdió por aquel frondoso arbusto.-

-Matte……..-dijo de repente el chico.- voy contigo……

00ooo000

Himeno caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos. _"Yo, Yo que demonios hice"_ se dijo.

-Lo siento……..-dijo de repente el Uzumaki.-

-No debes…….yo……..simplemente yo……..-himeno tomo una bocanada de aire.- Naruto……..

-Es solo que Sakura chan y yo hemos compartido tanto…..-Naruto miro aquella luna tímida y frágil.- No me hago la idea, ella es fuerte, pero…….

-Ves a lo que me refiero Naruto chan…….-La joven le miro fijamente, tomo con mano trémula su cara y junto su frente con la de el, en un acto de cariño.- Simplemente me puse celosa….

Naruto se sonrojo ante aquella extraña caricia poco común hacia su persona. Él empezó sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago.

Y luego, calidez. Aquel contacto de calidez en su boca. Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa; sin embargo aquel momento mágico fue interrumpido por aquellas dos jóvenes chicas mirando aquella escena…….Romántica

-Yo…..Yo….yo……-dijo un colorado Naruto.- J aja j aja…….-reía nervioso ante la mirada de sorpresa de las dos jóvenes.-

-Sera mejor dormir…..-sugirió Sakura.-

00oo00

La pequeña aprovecho aquel pequeño percance, con paso lento y silencioso se empezó a alejar de ahí, pero lo que no sabia ella era que naruto le habia puesto uno hilos de chakra y al momento en que ella caminaba Naruto sentia como se alejaba; el joven rubio le empezó a carga trayéndola con los demas.

-¡¡Hanase!!¡¡Hanase!!¡¡Bájame necesito irme!! –exclamo la pelinegra con movimientos rápidos, cosa que le afectaban a sus heridas. _"Maldición necesito sangre"_ susurro con ansiedad.

-No te bajare y no te iras de aquí pequeña -decía el rubio mientras sentia como empezaba a sangrar de nuevo la joven- ¿Te encuentras bien? Ayu chan-le pregunto preocupado.-

-Necesito sangre, yo……yo…-contesto la pelinegra con tono amenazante.-

-Tranquila, Ayu chan- dijo el Uzumaki con un tono tranquilizador- no te quiero volver a lastimar……..-comento mas serio de lo normal.-

-No saben nada de mí, ¡¿¡por que me ayudaron!!?- grito la pelinegra con el poco control que tenia. _"Sangre, Sangre"._

-Por que un ninja nunca debe de dejar a una persona herida así, y menos a pequeña como tú –siguió diciendo el rubio mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza de manera despreocupada, una sonrisa zorruna salió de su boca.

Aquella joven sonrió con maldad. Naruto que se encontraba caminado de regreso, solo sintió aquel tremendo golpe en su estomago.

-Te dije que me dejaras……-dijo la joven con aquellos pequeños colmillos saliendo de la comisura de su boca.- Tu sangre, deseo tu sangre………-Ayumi acerco al cuello del rubio.- Hueles bien……

-¿¡Ayu chan que demonios te esta pasando!? –Pregunto Naruto mientras trataba de alejarla su cuello por la fuerza.- ¡¡detente!!

-Me tomare toda tu sangre –decía ella mientras clavaba sus pequeños colmillos en aquel cuello moreno y fresco.-

-Lamento no poder complacerte –comento el rubio, quien de un solo golpe la jalo con aquellos hilos de chakra.-

-No podras alejarme todo el día, niñato –exclamo la pelinegra se volvia acercar a Naruto.-

-¿Quien dice que no podre hacerlo? –hablo el rubio lo decia en un tono desafiante.-

-Eso es sencillo, tú no lo podrás mantener……… simplemente gastas en vano tu chakra-comento la pelinegra, viendo el agotamiento del rubio.-

Xxx

Ayumi escucho unos pequeños pasos provenir de donde antes habían dormido. Aquellas ansias la estaban matando, a si que volvió oler aquel dulce aroma que producía el cuello del rubio.

-Sera mejor que lo sueltes…..-ordeno Himeno.-

-No…….-contesto la otra con desdén.-

-Hagamos un trato……..-Himeno se acerco a la joven, de un solo tirón quito aquella tela que cubría su cuello.- Suéltalo Ayu chan –pidió la ojivioleta.-

-No lo are, el es mi presa –contesto la joven menor.-

-Bebe de mi sangre pero a el no lo lastimes –volvió a pedir la chica mayor-

-Él es mío y lo matare –seguía diciendo, sin obedecerla mientras enterraba de nuevo sus colmillo para volver a beber la sangre de Naruto- Además la sangre de el sabe bien.-

-¡¡Calla!! ¡¡Déjalo!! –Grito con frustración.- onegai –pidió la ojivioleta.-

-Esta bien lo dejare –Le decia mas tranquila- pero en cambio de eso me dejaras alimentarme de ti –sugirió con aquella sonrisa socarrona.-

-Haii, te dejare que te alimentes de mi sangre

-No me odies por lo que soy niña -le comento Ayumi- Yo no quería esto, solo soy una victima mas de eso que ustedes llaman destino -hablo enfurecida.-

-Tranquila, Ayu chan –dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba- Nadie te odia –dijo sonriendo a Ayumi con ternura.-

-Naruto chan.-susurro con sorpresa.- de verdad, tú…….¿por que?

-Por que es la verdad yo no la odio por lo que me hizo –respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa cariñosa.-

-Pero Naruto chan ella casi te mata –exclamo la ojivioleta mientras se abalanza al rubio para abrazarlo.-

-Patéticos –dijo la pelinegra con indiferencia.-

-Si se te hace patetico no veas ¬¬ -comento himeno con sarcasmo.-

-Vamos, chicas no peleen –hablo el rubio con gota.-

-Me tienes arta no sabes decir otra cosa o es que nada mas conoces la palabra "patético"-grito himeno furiosa.-

00ooo00

Sakura se acercó a Naruto que había quedado inconsciente por aquel pequeño golpe hecho por Himeno.

-Valla……me recuerdan a cierta pareja…….-comento Sakura mientras miraba aquella noche oscura. "Sasuke kun" susurro en sus pensamientos.- Himeno san…….-hablo la pelirosa.- Tranquilízate…….

-Hanase……..-Himeno sin querer empujo a Sakura.-

-¡¡Ahh!! –A Sakura le salió una venita mientras empezaba a participar en la batalla.-

-Himeno chan pegas duro………–hablo el rubio mientras las miraba a las 3 chicas- será mejor……..-a Naruto le salió un pequeña gota al ver aquellas piedras volar por todo aquel espacio.- ¡¡¡BASTA!!! –Grito de repente. Las tres chicas se pararon en el acto- no descansaremos hasta llegar a konoha ¡¡entendido!! –Ordeno con enojo, se acercó a Ayumi y la cargo en su hombro.-

-Oye tú, ¡¡bájame!! -decía mientras ella golpeaba la espalda del rubio.-

-No, no te bajare y deja de moverte o te lastimaras mas -decía ya arto por el comportamiento de Ayumi.-

-Naruto, tenemos que descansar - Le sugería Sakura.-

-Yo solo quiero dormir –comento himeno con aquellas ojeras.- Naru channnnnnn

-Ahh, vale, descansemos……..-dijo el rubio derrotado por ver aquellos ojos de perritos abandonados.-

-Nee, Naruto no habias dicho que no iba haber descanso-comentaba Ayumi.-

-Si lo habia dicho .-decia el rubio mientras miraba a himeno.-

-Te gusta ella?¡eee!-le pregunta curiosa.-

-Nani??, etto etto-Le rubio sorprendido por la pregunta que le hizo Ayumi.-

-Vamos, no lo niegues-dice sarcasticamente.-

-No, lo no niego- El Uzumaki responde.-

-Entonces, por que lo le pides que sea tu nivia-La pelinegra solo le sujeria.-

-Eso, are pero primero que descansen un poco- El rubio lo decia convencido.-

-Mmmm, que aburrido eres Naruto-La pelinegra lo decia frustrada y mejor se acostaba para descansar.-

En poco tiempo Naruto se dormia junto a Ayumi para que no se le ocurriera escapar mientras el y los demas dormian, pero con lo que no contaba era que Himeno estaba viendo la escena y ella tambien se acostaba a un lado de Naruto y dejando a Ayumi en medio de los dos y asi no podia escaparse de ningun modo.

-"Maldicion" no podre escapar de aquí- lo decia en un sosurro.-

Y asi el sueño le ganaba y se quedaba bien dormida junta a Himeno y Naruto, pero el donde se movia abrazaba a Himeno y entre sueños ella decia (Mama por que me abandonaste) y empezaba a llorar, pero bien abrazada de Himeno.

Mientras Himeno tambien la abrazaba para que supiera que podia contar con ella y asi se la pasaron toda la noche hasta que el suiguiente dia Naruto las ve bien abrazadas pero a un asi el las despertaba y seguian su camino hacia konoha.


End file.
